


Red Bull might not give you wings, but it might just be a great wingman

by queen_aisha



Category: The 100
Genre: M/M, collage AU, im gonna pretend to not like my titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_aisha/pseuds/queen_aisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collage AU! Monty takes care of Miller bc Miller is a dork</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Bull might not give you wings, but it might just be a great wingman

Monty Green found the number of students packed into the lecture hall weird because of several reasons:

  *          It was 8 am on a Monday
  *          It was mandatory philosophy class
  *          It was 8 am. On a Monday.
  *          Being in the middle of the semester, Monty was surprised so many bothered to show up.
  *          8. AM. ON. A. MONDAY.
  *          No, seriously who schedules a philosophy class 8 am on a Monday?



Monty sighed and rubbed his temple. He was an engineering student, damn it. He shouldn’t have to sit here and listen to Professor Jaha go on and on about the philosophy in Ancient Rome, but here he was. The thing with Jaha’s classes was that no one dared to skip a lecture. The rumor was that he would actually show up at your dorm and sit there for a couple hours, summarizing the lectures. Given the certain activities Monty and Jasper had going on in the apartment, they couldn’t even risk it.

Students were still walking in, looking dead tired. Sudden movement on his right made him jump and he realized Nathan Miller had thrown himself on the seat next to him. The two of them weren’t close but they had a few mutual friends. Plus, Miller’s best friend was dating a close friend of Monty, so there was that.

Also, Miller was really attractive. Perfectly trimmed beard and dark skin combined with a dazzling smile made Monty’s knees go week. Even now Miller had a certain effect on Monty, looking all groggy and messy. He obviously had difficulties staying awake with his eyes almost fluttering shut and with his cloths looking all scruffy and to be honest Monty had never been more attracted him Miller than just then. Miller turned his head little and sent a sleepy half smile.

“Hey,” he said, his voice still hoarse from sleep. Monty nodded in greeting.

While Miller went to dig his stuff out of his backpack, Monty took a minute to make an overview of the room. The students were more or less all settled down and chatting while waiting for Professor Jaha. Miller’s shuffling brought his attention to the boy next to him: he had brought out a _huge_ thermos (assumingly filled with coffee), the biggest can of red bull you can get and a notebook. While Miller was busy organizing, Monty took a minute to really take in Miller. The slope of his jaw, his close knit brows, his somewhat bloodshot eyes.

“I hate my life, Monty” he suddenly said, staring into space.

“Yeah, the ancient Romans really make ~~s~~ you wanna kill yourself.” Monty mentally kicked himself. That was literally the stupidest thing he could have said. He relaxed a little when he heard Miller chuckle as he opened the red bull can, but still kept his eyes on the front of the room. He threw a side-glance at Miller just for a minute but ending up staring as the other boy poured his red bull into the coffee. Monty’s eyes widened as Miller screwed the lid shut and took a breath.

“I’m going to die,” he simply said and downed the whole thing. Monty was horrified as he watched Miller’s Adam’s apple bob up and down. When Miller finally moved the cup from his lips, Monty grabbed it and peered into the hole.

“Are you fucking serious?! Do you want to die?!” The words weren’t meant to be screamed, but the way half the class turned and fell silent, Monty figured they had been. He could feel the blood rushing to his face and dragged a hand down his face while Miller chuckled.

Professor Jaha walked through the door just then and began preaching about the Age of Enlightenment while he turned on the projector. The lecture had started, but Monty was constantly distracted by Miller. He knew they weren’t exactly _friends_ , but he figured since they at least were on talking terms he should make sure Miller didn’t suddenly black out and die from caffeine overdose. He saw how violently Millers hands shook when he was writing, making his notes unreadable. He couldn’t keep his leg still either, it was always bouncing up and down. Two hours seemed longer when you constantly have to check if the person next to you was really okay but when they eventually did, Monty had made a decision.

Millers behavior was disturbing, especially for a guy like Miller. He was always calm and quiet and mysterious and attractive… Monty mentally slapped himself as Jaha started on wrapping up the presentation. _This really isn’t the time for a stupid crush,_ he thought. The class startedshuffling around and Monty took a risk and gently put a hand on Miller’s arm. His head snapped towards him, eyes wide.

“Yes, Monty?” Monty held back a chuckle when he heard his name come out if the other boy’s mouth.

“Listen, I don’t think you’re in a state to actually attend the classes you have today,” he calmly said. Miller’s nostrils flared and he took a sharp breath.

“Nononononno, I have to go to class. Midterms are coming, my dad will kill me if I fail, I’ll amount to nothing, I can’t let that happen, my dad already hates me, I have to make him proud, I-“

“Okay okay okay, calm down. If it means that much to you, I’ll skip my classes, go with you and make sure you don’t die. How does that sound?”

Miller cocked his head and eyed Monty. “You’d do that?” he breathed out and for a minute Monty saw something tender in his eyes. He nodded and threw a half-smile at Miller. For a minute they just stared at each other, completely lost in each other. Then Monty remembered where they were and viciously cleared his throat.

“Erm, so what’s next on your time table?” he asked as his face turned red. Miller grinned that familiar grin of his and stuffed his books into his backpack.

***

Five hours, two lecture and one lunch break later Miller seemed to be too tired to even drag himself to his apartment so Monty took it on himself to _help him out_. Miller’s place wasn’t far from campus but it seemed so much further when you were partially dragging, partially carrying a guy bigger than you. Miller kept mumbling something about how grateful he was and how great Monty was and sometimes he just whispered directions, breath hot on Monty’s neck. They reached the door and Miller lazily slammed his fist on the door.

Monty suddenly got a little nervous. Here he was, carrying his crush to his own home, meeting his roommates for the first time. What kind of people were they? He knew that they probably weren’t the most welcoming people, but some hard-ass punks with no respect for anyone. The door suddenly swung open and Monty found himself face to face with a guy a little taller than him, with brown hair and piercing eyes. His facial expression changed from curiosity to a mixture between concern and annoyance. It was probably more annoyance because a second later he exclaimed:

“Jesus, Miller what the hell?!” and drew his eyebrows together. He didn’t exactly give Monty a very warm feeling but Miller was living with him so it couldn’t be that bad.

“He mixed red bull with his coffee and now he’s just drained,” Monty explained. Miller just groaned and said something about a bad idea. The guy in the door licked his lips, dropped his chin to his chest with a sigh and let them in.

“Just drop him on the couch,” he threw over his shoulder as he made his way into the small kitchen. Monty did so and chuckled at the sight of Miller. He was half laying down, half sitting with his eyelids fluttered shut. He apparently wasn’t asleep because he pointed at Monty and mumbled:

“Not funny.”

“Kinda is,” Monty replied. Miller’s roommate walked in then and offered Monty a beer before throwing an ice pack at the boy on the couch. “Ah, no thanks, I should be leaving,” he said and started moving towards the door.

“Hey,” Miller’s voice stopped him before he reached the door. Monty turned towards him and smirked at Miller’s sheepish smile. “Thanks, Monty.” Few words, but they made Monty’s day. He nodded and set off again before any of the two could see the grin that was plastered to his face. When the door closed, Miller’s roommate turn to him with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face.

“Huh, Monty? That plant nerd you’re hella gay for?”

“Murphy, I will kill you,” Miller groaned and face planted in the soft material of the couch.

“Yeah, with what? Coffee and red bull?” his roommate said with a scoff and left the room.


End file.
